This invention relates to inserters for tampons, and, more specifically, to inserters for use with digital tampons, capable of being packaged with such tampons without a substantial increase in the size of the packaging or a decrease in the number of tampons in the package.
Women now have a variety of options with respect to the types of tampons they may use. These options have been created, in part, to satisfy the preferences of individuals. For example, some women prefer digital (hand inserted) tampons because of the relatively small packages in which they are contained. These smaller packages tend to be more convenient for compact storage and discreet personal transport. The digital tampon is also appreciated because of the degree of control which can be exercised in inserting the product. Another group of women prefers applicator tampons or the use of some type of a device which assists in the manual placement of tampons. This preference is typically based on a need to satisfy sanitary concerns. For some women, it may also be based on ease of insertion with the use of a separate device. Despite these distinct preferences, there are some women who have no preference and will use the tampon which is most readily available (or least expensive). There are also times when a woman who prefers the digital may have a need or desire to use an inserting device (i.e., when she is concerned about soiling her hands or clothes). There are also times when the regular user of an inserter would prefer to use, or at least would not be averse to using, a digital tampon.
The term "inserter" is used herein to mean any device used to assist in the manual placement of a tampon, including, but not limited to, conventional and unique applicators, and stick-type inserters (discussed in more detail below). The term "user" is used herein to mean the person in whose body the tampon is placed, and, where appropriate, the person who physically inserts the tampon (who may be another individual). "Digital tampons" is used herein to mean any tampon which is ordinarily inserted by hand without the use of an inserter. The "advanced end" of the tampon is the portion of the tampon which first enters the vagina of a user; the "trailing end" is the portion of the tampon which is last to enter the vagina, typically the end to which the tampon's withdrawal string is attached. The trailing end, is typically the last or the only portion of the tampon which comes in contact with an inserter.
The choice for women between the use of a digital tampon and a tampon which employs, by necessity, an inserter, is often made at the time tampons are purchased. Conventional tampons are packaged either with or without inserters. That is, either the woman purchases and uses a package of tampons with inserters or purchases and uses a package of digital tampons. If a woman wants the option of using inserters or refraining from doing so, she typically has to purchase one of each type of tampon (i.e., a package of digital tampons and a package of tampons with inserters). This purchasing option has obvious disadvantages both economically and logistically (e.g., the woman would need to open both packages and thereafter use the tampons as desired).
To expand the user's options, digital tampons could be packaged with inserters. Using conventional digital tampons and conventional inserters, however, this arrangement typically requires that the packaging either be substantially increased in size or include fewer tampons. If the inserters are large, unsightly or both, women who use digital tampons alone on a regular basis may look with disfavor on the packaging. The perception that the additional inserters, which may not be used on a regular basis, add substantially to the total cost of the packaged tampons, may also alienate potential users. To save space, the digital tampons could possibly be packaged inside of the inserters. However, there is typically a tight frictional fit between the inner surface of conventional inserters and the outer surface of the enclosed tampons. Thus, with conventional products (e.g. a tampon inside a conventional applicator), considerable effort would be needed to remove the tampon from within an inserter sized and configured to eject the tampon directly into the body of a user. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,355,628, 2,335,917 and 3,543,754, which disclose tampons ejected from inserters.
It would appear that the disadvantage discussed above (i.e., increased package size and/or fewer tampons per package) could be overcome to some extent by the use of stick-type inserters. Such inserters are disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,875. Although such stick-type inserters may be packaged with digital tampons without a substantial increase in the size of the packaging or a substantial decrease in the number of tampons it contains, stick-type inserters have other disadvantages. For instance, tampons used with stick-type inserters, must be relatively harder than conventional digital tampons, at least in the area where the tampon comes into contact with the inserter. If the inserter is not hard enough, the manipulation of the tampon by the stick-type inserter is problematic. When the tampon is made harder to guard against the problems associated with the use of a stick-type inserter, the resulting tampon, as compared to a typical digital tampon, may not expand rapidly enough to prevent leakage around the tampon prior to its softening and becoming effective. Stick-type inserters also have a threatening appearance and may cause injury if employed improperly (factors which also weigh against user satisfaction).
It is therefore a general object of this invention to provide women with the option of inserting tampons either with or without inserters.
Another object of this invention is to give the user the option of buying a package containing digital tampons and inserters, with little or no increase in the size of the package or decrease in the number of tampons therein.
An additional object of this invention is to provide inserters which the user may employ to avoid soiling her fingers or undue microbial contamination of her perineal area, while requiring for insertion no significant increase in effort on the part of the user.
The foregoing specific objects and advantages of the invention are illustrative of those which can be achieved by the present invention and are not intended to be exhaustive or limiting of the possible advantages which can be realized. Thus, these and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description herein or can be learned from practicing the invention, both as embodied herein or as modified in view of any variations which may be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, the present invention resides in the novel parts, constructions, arrangements, combinations and improvements herein shown and described.